


Not Another Song About Love

by bemorequill



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, so watch out for that, this story is based on the song “not another song about love” by Hollywood Ending, this story is very sexually explicit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bemorequill/pseuds/bemorequill
Summary: Jeremy Heere is the slut of Middleborough High. Name a person,he's fucked them. After taking a chance on bad boy Michael Mell,Jeremy falls for him. But Michael is popular,and he would never take a chance on dating someone like Jeremy. Right? His reputation means to much to him. Or does it?*this story contains a lot of sexual content!*
Relationships: Chloe Valentine/Michael Mell (implied), Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell, Rich Goranski/Jeremy Heere
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

Jeremy Heere was a slut. Plain and simple. He's fucked almost every person in his grade. However,there was one exception.

Michael Mell. He was one of the most popular kids on the school,and was currently single. He always said he wasn't looking for a relationship,but Jeremy just felt as though he hadn't found the right person yet.

Jeremy had worked up the courage to ask Michael to fuck many times,but none were successful.

Michael would roll his eyes and then slam his locker door shut,trudging off to class in his black combat boots.

Jeremy thought Michael was hot. In fact,he'd had a crush on him since middle school had started.

They used to be close friends as young children,but Michael changed once high school started,and became popular. Long story short,he stopped talking to Jeremy.

Michael also surprisingly played sports,which meant he was fit. Jeremy had accidentally seen him changing in the locker room during gym one day,and caught a glimpse of his six pack. 

Unfortunately,Michael had a girlfriend. Despite wearing a gay pride flag patch on his red hoodie,he was bisexual. He told everyone that the patch was for both of his moms.

He was dating Chloe Valentine,the most popular girl in their grade,if not in the school. They would always hang all over one another in the hallways,and make out in the bleachers after the football games.

Jeremy would be lying if he said seeing the boy he's had a crush on since middle school kissing someone else,didn't hurt. 

If Jeremy was the biggest male slut in the school,then Chloe gave all the other females a run for their money.

Word had gotten around that she had had sex with Jake in every room of his house,and occasionally,you would see her hanging all over Rich.

Jeremy pushed the thoughts away as he shut his locker,and headed to his first period class.

That's when Rich approached him and pulled him into the janitor's closet with him. "Listen dude,if you tell anyone about this,I'll kill you." 

Jeremy shrugged his shoulders. "What is it?" 

Rich pulled a fifty dollar bill out of his pocket. "I want you to do me." He said,eloquently.

Jeremy looked him up and down. "I thought you were straight?" He asked.

Rich just shook his head and sighed,obviously frustrated in more ways than one. "Look,will you do it or not?" 

Jeremy nodded and grabbed the money from him. "Your place after school?" He asked.

"No!" Rich shook his head quickly. "I mean,no." "Your place." 

Jeremy was about to ask why,but that's when the warning bell rang. Before he could run out the door,Rich grabbed his shoulder.

"Remember,don't tell anyone. Got it?" He hissed.

Jeremy nodded. "Got it." 

And then Rich was gone,leaving Jeremy alone in the janitor's closet. He decided he didn't want to go to class today.

He figured he could just roam around the halls,but then the hall monitor,Dustin,might catch him and send him back to class.

Jeremy didn't understand how Dustin had become the hall monitor,since he was always high off his ass. 

So,he decided to reside in the bathroom. He went into one of the stalls,and started playing a game on his phone.

That's when he heard a knock at the door. "Jeremy dude,is that you?" It was Dustin.

Although Jeremy despised him sometimes,Dustin was a great friend. He was also Jeremy's weed dealer,which meant they had to somewhat get along if Jeremy wanted to get high.

He sighed. "Yup I'm in here." 

He unlocked the stall,since he was really only sitting on the toilet with his clothes still on.

Dustin stood in the doorway. "Mrs.B wants you to get to her class. She says to let you know you have a detention." 

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "And I want to let her that I'm not going to this one either." 

Dustin rocked on the back of his heels,a nervous expression on his face. Jeremy caught it. "What is it?" He asked.

Dustin lowered his voice to a whisper. "When I was in B's class,I overheard Jake talking to Michael. He said he'd give him two hundred bucks if he fucked you." 

Jeremy tilted his head. "What does Michael need two hundred bucks for? Isn't he rich?" 

Dustin just rolled his eyes. "That's not what's important. If you fuck around with him,your reputation could be ruined." 

Jeremy chuckled. "I've fucked almost everyone in the grade,with the exception of him,Dustin. It's already ruined." 

Dustin sighed. "Just be careful,okay?" He dug around in his backpack,and handed Jeremy a bag of weed. "Twenty bucks." He said,sticking his hand out. 

Jeremy paused for a moment as he pulled the money out. "I thought it was thirty?" 

Dustin groaned. "I'm giving you a discount because you're my bro. Take it before I change my mind." 

Jeremy just laughed and handed him the money. He stuffed the bag of weed into his backpack.

Dustin stood there for a moment. "You should probably get to B's class. I'll walk you there." 

Jeremy smiled at him. "Thanks,but I'm good. I'll let you know how everything goes."

Dustin nodded and waved him goodbye. 

As soon as he left,Dustin sighed and splashed some cold water onto his face. He really needed to try and get ahold of himself around that boy.

As Jeremy rounded the corner to his first period class,Michael was doing the same. He was carrying a hall pass in his hand,presumably on the way to the bathroom.

Jeremy hoped Dustin had made his way out of there. He kept walking,and crashed right into Michael.

The boy gave him a death glare,his eyes seemingly darker than the leather jacket he was currently wearing,which was also emblazoned with a pride patch. 

"Watch where the fuck you're going,slut." 

Jeremy couldn't deny the fact that that turned him on a bit. Still,he got up and brushed himself off. 

"Hey Michael~" He purred.

Michael scoffed. "Shut up. Get out of my way." 

Jeremy snickered. "I'm not in your way." He said,as he stepped to the side.

Michael snapped. He grabbed Jeremy by the collar and slammed him against the metal lockers. He was grateful the hallways were empty,since everyone was in class.

"I said,shut up." He hissed,dangerously close to Jeremy's lips.

The other boy smirked. "Make me." 

Michael dropped him. "You enjoyed that,didn't you?"He asked,a smirk evident in his voice.

Jeremy shrugged. "Whatcha gonna do if I said yes?" He said with a coy smile.

Michael licked his lips,and his pupils enlarged for a moment. "Come with me." He said,roughly grabbing Jeremy by the sleeve of his cardigan.

Jeremy chuckled. "Kinky." 

Michael took one final glare at him,and Jeremy saw that he was trying not to smile. "Shut your mouth."


	2. Repressed Feelings (In The Bathroom)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Jeremy have a talk in the school bathroom,and make some “arrangements.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of the previous chapter is “The Boy Who Couldn’t Get Enough,” (since it didn’t work for some reason.)

Once they got to the bathroom,Michael slammed Jeremy against the wall. The other boy smirked at him.

"Wow,you really like pushing me up against things don't you?" Jeremy commented.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Michael asked,glaring at him.

Jeremy shrugged. "I don't know. I just think it's hot." 

Michael rolled his eyes. "You think everything everyone does is hot. That's why you're a slut." 

Jeremy's cock twitched in his jeans at that comment. "You're not wrong." He chuckled.

Michael caught his gaze. "Are you turned on right now?" He asked,his voice dangerously low.

It sent shivers up Jeremy's spine. "What would you do if I was?" He asked.

Since they had gone into one of the bathrooms where there was only one stall,Michael locked the door. 

"I'll show you." He growled,backing Jeremy up against the wall once more. 

Jeremy arched his back and pressed against Michael. "You have a girlfriend." He reminded him.

"Then why're you going along with this?" Michael asked him.

Jeremy shrugged. "I've got absolutely no shame. I've wanted you to do me for a while now." He admitted.

Michael looked over him for a moment. "Is that all you ever do? Just,have sex with people and nothing else after that? Did you ever date any of them?" 

Jeremy shook his head. "Most random people I've asked weren't interested,they said they were just looking for a quick fuck." 

Michael nodded. "Do you have any STDs?" He asked.

Jeremy was a bit taken aback. "Why are you so concerned about my sexual health?" He asked,an incredulous look on his face. 

Michael just shrugged. "Y'know, in case you ever want to.." He trailed off.

Jeremy paused. "Wait what? You want to-" He cut himself off. "With me?" He asked quietly.

Michael just nodded. A smile broke out across Jeremy's face. 

"Listen,I'm only doing this because-" Michael started.

"The money,I know.Dustin told me. I don't care,I'm only worried that Chloe is gonna kick my ass if she finds out." Jeremy explained.

Michael expression softened a bit. "You know about the money?" He asked.

Jeremy nodded. "Yup.I guess I can't blame you. After all,no one would love someone who's just a slut,right Michael?" There was an edge to his words.

Michael winced. "Look man,I'm really sorry. I wasn't thinking." 

Jeremy sighed and slumped down against the tiled wall. "Like I said,I can't blame you." 

Michael bit his lip. He felt like an asshole. "Look,I'll let you in on a secret." He said.

Jeremy looked up at him. "Is this one of those secrets that everyone else knows?" 

Michael shook his head. "No,only I know it." 

Jeremy shrugged. "Lay it on me." 

Michael looked around,as if he were afraid of someone hearing. Then,he turned to Jeremy. 

"I'm not bisexual." 

Jeremy blinked. "So you're straight?" He asked.

Michael snorted. "Oh god,no. You see,me dating Chloe is a cover up. I've been paying her to. I'm actually gay." Michael pointed to the patch on his sweater. 

Jeremy nodded. "I thought that was for your moms." 

Michael chuckled a bit. "That's what I tell everyone. Nope,it's for me." 

Jeremy nodded in understanding. All of a sudden,the school bell rang. Michael looked down,and saw that Jeremy had his backpack.

"I'm supposed to giving Chloe a ride home in my cruiser. You want one too?" He asked.

Jeremy shrugged. "I don't know,I think Chloe lowkey hates me." 

Michael shrugged. "Her house is like,right down the street. I can take you back to my place after,if you want." 

Jeremy hummed. "Is this part of the bet?" He asked.

Michael reached his hand up,and for a moment Jeremy thought he might slap him. Instead,he gently caressed his cheek. "Fuck the bet." He said.

Jeremy giggled. "Yeah,I'll go back to your place." 

Michael smiled. "Rad. Let's go." 

They walked out of the bathroom,and thankfully,no one saw them. Michael breathed a sigh of relief,as did Jeremy.

That's when Chloe approached him. She always made a show out of hugging Michael. She thought it would get her paid extra. It didn't.

Michael hugged her back,albeit half heartedly.

She pressed herself closer to him,and Jeremy felt a sudden spark of jealousy.

As soon as that happened,Chloe pulled away from the hug. She kissed Michael on the cheek. "Are you ready to go babe?" She asked him.

Michael nodded,and laced his fingers with hers. She paused for a moment,and glared at Jeremy. "What's he doing here?" She asked.

Michael stayed silent for a moment,thinking of a response. This angered Chloe. "Baby,he's a loser. Come on,let's go back to your place." She insisted.

Michael gave her a cold look. "Leave him alone,Chlo.  
I'm giving him a ride home." 

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Fine. Let's go then." 

She glared at Jeremy from over her shoulder,and he rolled his eyes once she turned forward.

Why was she so jealous? She was only dating Michael for the money. Right?

Jeremy shook the thoughts out of his head,and followed behind Michael and Chloe. 

That's when Jake walked by. "Hey Michael,hey Chloe." He greeted. 

He stopped in his tracks when he saw Jeremy. He pulled Michael and Chloe to the side.

"Dude,did he accept the bet?" Jake asked,excitement evident in his voice. 

Michael looked over at Jeremy,who gave him a nervous little smile. He sighed and turned back to Jake. "He sure did." He lied.

Jake snorted. "Nice. Try not to let him get attached to you. He's just a whore after all." Jake spoke the word,"whore" louder than all the rest.

Michael just glared at him and walked away,Chloe scampering behind him.

He pulled Jeremy along with them and when they got into the car,Jeremy sat in the back seat.

When Michael dropped Chloe off,she leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Bye baby." 

She glared at Jeremy. "Bye." 

She slammed the car door shut. Jeremy immediately climbed into the front seat. Michael smirked.

"Welcome to the front." He said.

Jeremy chuckled. "I think your girlfriend hates me." 

Michael put his hand up. "Nope,my fake girlfriend." 

Jeremy smiled. "Right." 

Michael paused suddenly. "By the way,I'm sorry about Jake. He's a douche bag." 

Jeremy shrugged. "It's fine. I'm used to hearing it." 

Michael put his hand on his knee. "You shouldn't have to be." 

Jeremy blushed. "Are we going back to your place?" He asked.

Michael nodded. "Do you want to?" 

Jeremy nodded. "Yeah,I really do."


	3. Unrequited Feelings?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok so basically here's the chart:  
> Jeremy has (unrequited?) feelings for Michael,Rich has unrequited feelings for Jeremy/Jake?,Dustin has unrequited feelings for Jeremy,and Jake has unrequited feelings for Rich? Chloe also has unrequited feelings for Michael. Idk y'all,I'm confused too.

When Rich got to Jeremy's house,he knocked on the front door. A man opened it,and he wasn't wearing any pants.

"Uhhh,is Jeremy here?" Rich asked,trying to keep his eyes upright.

The man shook his head. "No,I haven't heard from him all day. Are you two supposed to be working on a group project together?" 

Rich blushed,and hoped that the man didn't notice. "Yeah,something like that." He said.

After a few awkward moments of silence,Rich cleared his throat. "Well,thanks anyways. I'm gonna get going." 

The man waved him goodbye,and Rich climbed into his car,frustrated. 

"Did tall ass seriously fucking bail on me?" He asked to the empty silence of his car.

He sighed and began driving back home.   
————  
Meanwhile,Michael and Jeremy were in Michael's room,playing video games.

Jeremy was currently winning in Mario Kart. That is,until Michael blue shelled him. 

Jeremy gasped. "You bitch!" He exclaimed. 

Michael laughed. "That's what you get for thinking you could win." 

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Let's do rainbow road." 

"Me." Michael said.

Jeremy snorted. "Shut up,man." 

Michael was about to press play on rainbow road,but then his phone rang. 

He pulled it out of his pocket,and saw that Rich was calling him. He answered.

"Hey Rich." He said.

Jeremy's eyes widened,and he put his hand over his mouth. "Fuck." He said. 

Michael gave him a weird look,but turned his attention back to Rich.

He put the phone on speaker so Jeremy could hear it too. 

"Hey,is Jeremy there? I need to talk to him." Rich said.

Michael looked over at Jeremy's nervous expression,and decided to spare him.

"No,I haven't seen him." He said.

Rich grumbled. "Bullshit. Chloe said you dropped him off at him. He's not there. So,he's gotta be with you." 

Michael sighed. "Why do you need him so bad anyways?" He asked. 

Rich scoffed. "Don't try to derail this. We all know why he's with you. You may have implied to Jake that the bet was off,but we know that's not true. You took him back to your place to fuck him,so that you could get the money from Jake." 

Jeremy's blood went cold. How could he think that Michael really cared about him? 

Rich continued,and Michael glanced at Jeremy with a nervous expression. He wondered what he would say.

Rich continued. "After all,he's just the school whore. What is he worth really?" 

Michael suddenly ended the phone call,much to Rich's confusion.

He stared into Jeremy's eyes. "I'm sorry." Was all he said.

Jeremy just chuckled and shook his head. "Why apologize?" He asked bitterly. 

Michael said nothing,so Jeremy continued. "I'm just the school whore,right? That's all I'll ever be. So why try to have a serious relationship?" 

Michael frowned. "Jeremy,it's not-" 

He cut him off. "I get it,Michael. You're popular,I'm not. I don't want to ruin your reputation." 

Jeremy shook his head once more. "And to think I ever thought about liking you."

Michael was shocked. Jeremy had thought about liking him? 

Before he could dwell on that,Jeremy was grabbing his backpack. "Can you just bring me home?" He asked,his voice quiet. 

Jeremy glared at him. "Don't you wanna go get your money from Jake first? You never fucked me,but I'm sure he'll believe you if you tell him you did." 

Michael shook his head. "Screw the money." 

Jeremy frowned. "You said that last time. And it was a lie."

Michael grabbed his arm. "Let me take you home." 

Jeremy just nodded and followed him out to the car. 

Once he arrived at home,Michael grabbed his arm before he could leave. 

"Let me give you my number. Just in case you need it." He said. 

Jeremy just shrugged and handed him his phone. Michael put his number in,and texted Jeremy a quick,"hey."

Jeremy thanked him and headed inside his house. Michael watched him go,with a small smile on his face. 

Once he got back home,he noticed that he had a text from Jeremy. 

"Hey." 

Michael smiled and set his contact name as "Jere-Bear." 

Even though they weren't that close,Michael still wanted to become closer friends with him. Or maybe more. But,that would have to wait.

Michael wondered why Jeremy started all of this in the first place. 

He decided that he could find that out another time.

Jeremy meanwhile,was sitting in his room,watching porn. 

However,he couldn't really get into it. He had chosen a video,and the guy in it looked like Michael.

He still couldn't get into it. So he closed the tab,and decided to take a nap. He plugged his phone in,and closed the blinds in his room so it was dark. 

He couldn't fall asleep,so he decided to call Michael. After all,what's the worse that could happen? 

Michael answered immediately. "Hey man. What's up?" 

Jeremy yawned. "Nothing. I just wanna talk to someone. I can't fall asleep."

Michael was surprised. "You're not mad at me?" He asked.

Jeremy shrugged,but then remembered Michael couldn't see him. "I'm not sure. It probably won't last long." 

Michael chuckled. "Alright. I could tell you about some of my AOTD conspiracy theories,if you want." 

Jeremy smiled. "Go ahead." 

Michael launched into a rant about how one of main characters was a zombie in disguise,and Jeremy found that his voice was surprisingly soothing.

After a little while passed,he yawned. Michael smiled a bit. "Go ahead and go to bed,Jer. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight." 

"Goodnight,Micha." Jeremy was too tired to register that he had said that nickname. 

Michael blushed,and hung up the call.

A few moments later,Jeremy fell sound asleep.


End file.
